


Every Lie Straight to My Face

by lj_todd



Category: Dominion (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Episode Related, Episode Tag: s01e08, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lj_todd/pseuds/lj_todd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael had hoped, had prayed, that Gabriel had been wrong.</p>
<p>But storming into Becca's lab he sees the truth.</p>
<p>And his rage knows no bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Lie Straight to My Face

Michael had hoped, had prayed, that Gabriel had been wrong.

He had wanted, so desperately, for his brother to be wrong. To be lying.

But storming into Becca's lab, seeing with his own eyes the research she had gathered, the specimens, he knew Gabriel hadn't been lying. Not this time. Even before he found Louis, mutilated, tortured, he knew his brother had been speaking truthfully.

Finding Louis, seeing what had been done to his friend, his fellow angel, all at the hands of the woman he'd thought he could trust cracked his carefully built control. Having to end Louis' suffering, having to be the one to kill yet another of his kind, sent those cracks spreading quickly. When he heard the click of heels, caught the whiff of Becca's perfume, those cracks grew wider.

"You lied to me," he hissed, world fading, narrowing, until all he was aware of was Becca. Of his building rage towards her. Towards the woman he had placed so much trust in. The woman he loved. The woman who had betrayed him.

"I need to keep Vega safe."

At least she didn't have the gall to try and lie about any of it.

But that only served to infuriate him further. He grabbed her, hauling her about the room, snarling, declaring she'd only been using him. Using him to gather information about his kind. When she tried to claim that she cared about him he dragged her, by the hair, to where Louis' mutilated body lay.

"Look at him!" His fingers tightened in her hair. "You did this! I asked you to keep him safe! I trusted you!"

Becca grunted, fingers clawing instinctively at his hand, but until he was ready to let her go she wasn't getting away from him.

"You don't have to believe me," she said fiercely despite the pain his grip caused. "And my feelings for you are real but protecting the people of this city is more important to me than anything. And I'm sorry if you can't understand that."

He released his hold on her, thinking to take Alex and leave, to get out of Vega. He could train his charge anywhere. The city had offered safety but at what cost? His friend lay dead, had been mutilated and tortured for days, all because Becca claimed she had wanted to keep the people of Vega safe. He couldn't risk something similar happening to Alex. He started to step back but then he followed Becca's ever darting gaze to his left and recognized the piece of sword sitting on the table.

The piece of Furiad's blade that had disappeared after it had been taken from his side.

"You had Furiad's blade the entire time," he hissed, dropping the broken shard to the table, the cracks within him breaking open further and further. "What were you going to do? Kill me with it?"

"Michael...I..."

She touched his arm and suddenly the control, the barrier over his rage, the rage that burned through him just as it had centuries ago when he'd carried out his Father's orders to wipe mankind from the face of the planet, shattered. He seized her by the throat, grip tight, punishing, and cutting off her air. Her choked gasps, wide eyes, fearful scent, did nothing to calm his fury. Distantly he could hear someone speaking, saying his name, but he ignored them as he lifted Becca off her feet, watching her lips start to turn blue.

When someone touched his arm he knocked them aside.

His quarrel was not with them but with her.

She would pay for her deceit. For her betrayal.

Despite her difficulty to breath she managed to speak and her final words did nothing but bank the fire of his fury.

"I was trying...to...to protect us..."

With a low grunt he twisted his hand, snapping her neck, giving her a quicker death than she deserved. Dropping her to the floor like the trash she was.

He should have drug it out. Should have made her suffer as she had made Louis suffer. As she had likely made countless other angels suffer. As she would have likely made him suffer.

Or he should have dragged her, kicking and screaming, to the streets. Should have killed and left her for the city, the world, to see. Just like his kind had been. Gabriel had been right all along. Humans were a disease. A cancer to be cut out. He knew the course now. He had to fetch Gabriel and, together, they would finish what his brother had started all those years ago.

And then everything went to hell.

And his life changed forever once again.


End file.
